


Prettiest

by Traviosita9124



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e08 The Well, F/M, Growing Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz' internal monologue after he hears the Asgardian call Jemma pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest

His spine stiffened and eyes narrowed as the words hit his ears and he processed her reaction to them.

Jemma had cast her eyes to the floor as her cheeks flushed a rather fetching shade of pink, clearly pleased by the Asgardian’s compliment. Who wouldn’t be? The lass had just been told she was the prettiest thing he’d seen in a thousand years, and who would know other than the man who’d lived to see multiple millenia? It irked Fitz a bit to hear the time limit placed on it. It would take so much more than a thousand years to find anything near as perfect as her.

But then again, Fitz knew things the alien didn’t, couldn’t, know about Jemma Simmons.

Fitz knew the sound of her laugh when she was truly, wildly pleased by something, as well as the soft chuckle when he whispered a private joke across the lab table. He knew the look she wore after a long day in the lab yielded a new discovery, when her body was slack with weariness but her eyes were alert and shining. And her eyes, he knew their gentle honey color when she worried, and the hard glint to them when she had the bit between her teeth and couldn’t let her point go.

He knew her mouth, the way it could fire out caustic retorts, divulge information, the way it curved into a charmingly cocky smirk when she knew she was right. (He even knew the way it felt against his own after a few drunken nights that they never discussed, yet couldn’t avoid repeating time and time again, circling around the inevitable, yet refusing to give in just quite yet.)

But most of all, Fitz knew her mind. Knew the lightening-fast speeds it was capable of, had seen her best not only himself but every other cadet in their year, and knew that without her, he likely wouldn’t have been capable of half of the designs he’d dreamed up at the Academy. They, their minds, were two halves of a whole, and without one, he wasn’t entirely sure the other would function properly.

That thought makes him smile, and it’s Fitz’ turn to cut his eyes away from the scene as he ruminates on what the Asgardian knows compared to what he knows. The professor only knew the surface of Jemma Simmons, the pretty face with a few brilliant moments. Fitz knew every inch of her, not only her physical beauty, but her mind, and, on the days he believed in such things, her soul.

He scoffed lightly as he turned away from the injured professor. He could keep his time restrictions. Leo Fitz knew Jemma Simmons was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen beyond a doubt.

 **  
**Thousand years be damned.


End file.
